


Avanti

by JPeterson



Series: Scoperta per Caso [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F, Fluff, Language Kink, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, this definitely hadn't happened before, but as long as she didn't end up stammering like a middle schooler with a crush (or spending the night in the emergency room after breaking her nose walking headfirst into any walls), Anna was going to enjoy every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avanti

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Unrelated Elsanna, mentions of Hanna, breakup, one night stand (sort of), general smut/language, toys, voice- and language kink, biting/marking, hints of D/s, Elsa topping (primarily), Anna topping, two instances of orgasm control (one in-scene, one mentioned in passing), feels and fluff. Aaaaand I think that's everything.
> 
> I repeat, there be (plenty of) smut here! Do not read in public!
> 
> Enjoy.

Anna was officially having a shitty night, and since the shitty night had followed an equally shitty day, the fact that she was still alone after waiting for over half an hour was just the rotten cherry on top of the whole, rancid sundae. Not only had she overslept that morning and ended up stressing right off the bat, but she'd been late for her first class as a result. Then, when she'd finally arrived, the door to the auditorium had slammed behind her with enough force to make a full, fifty-some-odd heads turn her way, and she'd had to find and take a seat not only under the annoyed eyes of her fellow students, but also under the smugly disapproving look of Professor Weselton.

_Prick._

Then, of course, come lunchtime she realized that she'd forgotten to _bring_ a lunch, which meant that she'd had to either suffer through another marvelous dining hall experience, or dip into her fun-funds for an off-campus lunch. She was well aware of the the fact that this was very much a first world problem, but today laughing it off just hadn't been an option, and she wondered what had happened to her usual, natural optimism as she swirled a sip of now lukewarm wine around her tongue.

Admittedly, the remainder of her school day had been pleasant enough once lunch was over, but the relative ease of that had faded when she returned to her apartment and found that she'd managed to lock herself out – on a Friday, where the building manager was always meeting with the owner at the corporate office and thus wouldn't be able to actually let her into her apartment for another two or so hours.

Anna had whiled away those hours mostly by thumping her head against the wall, and by texting Hans to let him know what had happened and that she'd do her best, but chances were that she might be a little late for their dinner date. She'd received no response until she was actually, fully home, and the resulting phone call had resulted in another argument that had her dressing for dinner so angrily that she'd not only ripped two sets of hose and thus ended up giving upon them entirely, but also somehow managed to smear mascara all over her left cheek and therefore had to clean her face off and start applying her makeup all over again.

Of course Hans wasn't at the restaurant even though she'd been all of two minutes late, and by now she was pretty sure that she'd been stood up. All dressed up and... well, not _nowhere_ to go considering that a high-end, Italian restaurant with a wall-length wine-bar in the heart of Manhattan should definitely count as _somewhere_ , but not anyone around to spend the time with, which really wasn't what she'd thought their 1-year anniversary would be like. She couldn't bring herself to call any of her friends since she'd told them several times what their plans for the evening were, and since her parents were in her hometown – across the country – visiting them wasn't really an option.

So yeah – shitty night.

“May I join you?”

The voice was soft and cultured and carried a hint of an accent that Anna couldn't quite place, and while the question was perfectly polite and probably well-meaning, she still had to bite back an irritated sigh, because the absolute _last_ thing she wanted right now was sympathy.

“Why?” she asked without bothering to look up from the half-empty glass in her hand, and was unable to keep the slight sting from her tone.

There was a brief pause that allowed the low murmur of countless conversations and the occasional laughter from the other tables to fill her ears, and then Anna was distracted not only by the faintly spicy scent of a subtle perfume, but also by the sound of the same voice – lower now – almost next to her ear. “Because I hate to see a beautiful woman sitting alone.”

Anna's head jerked up at that, because was this woman actually _hitting_ on her? Now really wasn't the time for that, and she had a very sharp reply on the tip of her tongue right up until the moment she met a startlingly blue and surprisingly serious set of eyes. Then the sudden anger just _died_ somehow, and she sighed instead and rested her chin in her palm. “Did it occur to you that I'm sitting alone by choice?” she wondered.

Long, dark lashes fluttered over those eyes once, twice as the woman blinked, and then moved back enough for the added distance between them to bring her features into full view. “I confess that it did not,” she admitted, and now looked mildly embarrassed as she ducked her head in a nod and straightened fully. “Please forgive my intrusion.”

Then she was walking away and slipping into an empty seat at the wine bar, and Anna spent the next five minutes alternately trying to figure out why she suddenly felt like such a heel, and studying her erstwhile visitor. The latter was infinitely easier since she was all but facing the bar herself, which also meant that the woman pretty much had her back turned to Anna now, and was therefore easy to watch without it being noticed.

She was definitely beautiful, Anna considered, and drew idle lines on the stem of her glass with a single fingertip. Long, pale hair that looked almost golden in the warm lighting of the restaurant was gathered up in a thick, meticulously done plait that hung over her shoulder, and was decorated with... well, with something Anna couldn't see from where she was sitting, but which glittered faintly in the light when the woman moved. Her skin was pale enough that she could have been carved from marble, and seemed all the more so in contrast to the rich blue of the shoulderless sheath she wore, which came to just below her knees. Just above them, actually, when she adjusted her seat on the bar stool enough to cross her legs there.

Anna was standing and making her way closer before she could think the better of it. Wasn't there a saying about being single and ready to mingle, anyway?

“I'm sorry,” was the first thing out of her mouth when she reached the blonde, and she almost missed the startled look and the faint sloshing of very red wine in the glass the woman held because she was so fascinated by the contrast between the skin covering one exposed shoulder and the deeper tan of her own hand. “That was rude of me, and...” She dropped her gaze and then quickly shifted it to the side instead because _whoa, eyes front_. “... and I'd like the company, if you still want to join me.”

“Of course.” There was a look of quiet delight in those blue eyes that made Anna smile instinctively, and then her hand was caught and held carefully by soft, well-tended fingers that felt surprisingly warm for a figure of such cold coloring. “But I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to switch to a different table.” Pause, and a flitting of blue eyes over the bustling interior of the restaurant. “A more secluded one, if you don't mind?” Anna guessed that her hesitance at that suggestion was visible on her face – going somewhere alone with a complete stranger wasn't the best idea – because the blonde head shook faintly. “Not isolated,” came the low reassurance. “Just... not quite as busy.”

Well, that was alright. “If you can find one with how packed the place is, sure,” she agreed with a shrug of one shoulder.

“I think I can manage,” the woman promised around a crooked smile, with a cant of her head that sent long bangs to falling over her eyes. “Though I will need a minute.”

“Uh, sure.” Anna really hoped that she didn't look as affected as she suddenly felt. “I'll just--” She jutted a haphazard thumb in the general direction of her table. “-- go get my things and, I dunno, powder my nose or something.”

“Alright.” Her hand was given a light press between warm fingers, and then released. “I'll be waiting.”

 _I'll be waiting_. That phrase kept bouncing around Anna's head as she collected her purse and made sure that everything was still in it. It still resounded when she'd claimed a free space in the ladies' room and leaned over the sink to retouch her makeup, and she was a little startled at the force of the butterflies she could feel fluttering in her belly, because she couldn't remember ever having such a strong, almost immediate attraction to anyone before – at least not when alcohol hadn't been involved somehow, and half a glass of wine definitely wasn't enough for that.

It was more than a little sudden, she admitted to herself as she freed her hair from the somewhat conservative updo and instead let it fall in loose waves around her shoulders and the top of her essential, little black dress, and not something that had been part of her expectations for the evening. But it also felt surprisingly thrilling, and unless she encountered any massive, red flags or otherwise glaring warning signals, she privately recognized that she definitely wouldn't mind finishing out the night with those long legs wrapped around her.

 _Oh yeah_ , some corner of her mind repeated when she re-entered the restaurant proper and could study the way the blonde's calves strained as she leaned on the bar to speak to one of the waiters. _Wouldn't mind that at all_.

There was, as Anna approached the bar, admittedly also some tiny part of her that was still enough part-wallflower from her earliest childhood that she wondered what in the world had made this woman approach _her_ , of all people. Oh, she knew herself to be attractive, alright, but this one looked like she belonged on the cover of a fantasy novel, and Anna was self-aware enough to admit that she felt a little ordinary compared to her. Not that she was planning on complaining, or on looking any gift horses in the proverbial mouth.

“All good?” she instead questioned when she drew close enough, and felt the subtle twitch beneath her fingers when she let them settle against the small of a blue-covered back.

“Everything is fine.” Somehow, the softness of that voice made the slight accent just a little more noticeable, though Anna still struggled to identify it even as the other woman straightened and turned to face her. “There's a table waiting for us upstairs.”

“Lead on,” Anna offered, and - when the blonde did so with a smile – became so thoroughly distracted by the way her hips moved beneath the silky sheath that she almost walked into a chair before she managed to shake herself out of it. Yeah, this definitely hadn't happened before, but as long as she didn't end up stammering like a middle schooler with a crush (or spending the night in the emergency room after breaking her nose walking headfirst into any walls), Anna was going to enjoy every second of it.

“So where are you from, anyway?” she wondered as the two of them ascended a staircase and traded the hum of several dozen, filled tables for low, jazzy tunes and what seemed to be a collection of individual, private booths. “Or... well, maybe a little more importantly, what's your name?” Because really, that _should_ come first, even if Anna was usually pretty damn good at geographically placing people and this was driving her a little crazy.

“My name is Elsa,” was the answer, and Anna folded her fingers around the inside of the elbow that was offered to her, and then had to forcibly stop herself from wondering if the fair skin was that soft everywhere. “And you are?”

“Anna Rowan,” she replied a little absently, mainly because Elsa came close enough for their bodies to brush from hip to shoulder when they slipped around a low railing. It was honestly ridiculous how such a tiny thing left her skin tingling for so long, Anna decided, and then firmly told herself to keep it her pants.

Dress. Whatever.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna,” Elsa was saying now, with a small smile curving her lips into a gentle bow. “Though what makes you think I'm not from here?”

“Well, for one you don't sound anything like a New Yorker,” she pointed out a little dryly, and smiled at the soft chuckle as she was guided towards a series of warm, velvety-looking curtains – some of which were pulled back to reveal the plush, circular leather seats separated into booths by solid walls and backed by large windows that overlooked the streets below. “You have an accent of some kind, though, and it really pisses me off that I can't figure out where its from.”

“It's Italian,” Elsa informed her. “And I thought I'd gotten rid of it,” she then mused. “I have been living here for thirteen years, now.”

“Well, it _is_ pretty faint,” Anna promised, and then tugged at her own earlobe with a smirk. “I just have sensitive ears, I guess.”

“Really?” There was a sidelong glance from those blue eyes, and a faint, upwards quirk at the corner of Elsa's mouth. “I'll have to keep that in mind.”

Hoboy. Anna didn't really know how to respond to that – at least not with actual words – so she decided not to. “You don't exactly look Italian,” she noted instead as they ducked into an available booth, and used that pretext to study the other woman. “Not stereotypically, anyway.”

“I suppose not,” Elsa agreed, voice low and a little amused as she let Anna's hand drop from her arm and seated herself. “Bianchi, however, which is my surname, originally denoted a person of pale coloring, and...” She indicated herself with one hand, and quirked a single, well-shaped eyebrow. “One could safely say that it runs in the family.”

“Everything I know about Italian, I learned from _Assassin's Creed_ ,” Anna admitted a little wryly as she settled into the plush leather on the other side of the table, and bit back a laugh when Elsa covered her eyes with one hand and shook her head before sending her a look from between two fingers. “Or from menus.”

“Well, that's lovely,” the blonde sighed, and then rested her chin on a loosely curled fist before letting her lips shape a smirk. “I do hope you aren't holding me to the somewhat promiscuous standards of _Messer_ Auditore, then.”

Apparently, Elsa actually using Italian did significantly more to Anna than the faint trace of her accent. “He seemed pretty into the duchess of Forli, didn't he?”

“Caterina Sforza.” The pronunciation, of course, was flawless, and it was completely ridiculous just how easily the sound of it made her heart rate pick up. “Yes, I suppose he did.” The pale head canted, and Elsa regarded her from halfway hooded eyes. “She had about the same color hair as you do, if I recall correctly.”

Oh, Christ. Anna had to drop her gaze before the flush she could feel building took over her face entirely. She was definitely in trouble here, and she really should try to figure out exactly why that thought was so enticing. “Did she?”

“I believe so,” came the peaceful answer. “Though you could always look her up on your phone if you want to see it for yourself.”

“No, that's alright,” Anna waved her off, and then sighed softly at the curious look that her very immediate denial earned her, because now she was going to have to give some sort of explanation, and she generally preferred to be honest. “I just... broke up with my boyfriend earlier. In a text.” The golden eyebrows lifted sharply, and Anna covered her eyes. “I know, I know. It's just been coming... for a while and we got into a fight earlier and... And I guess I turned off my phone so I don't have to deal with the consequences of my own actions just yet. Which--” She groaned, and sank back in her seat. “--sounds pretty damn awful, doesn't it?”

“Um...” Elsa didn't really seem to know how to reply to that. Not that Anna could blame her. “Well, I hardly know any more of the situation than what you just told me,” she finally said. “So I'd honestly rather not say, though I'm sorry to hear it. Breakups are never easy.” There was a pause, and Anna was grateful for the low music that at least made the silence between them a little less awkward than it could have been. “Would... you like to talk about it?”

That made Anna's head jerk up, and she spent a long moment simply studying her tablemate in mild shock while her heart beat an unsteady staccato against her ribs. “Ah, no – no,” she replied at length, and wet her lips. “Thanks, but... I'd rather talk about something else. Like you."

“Alright.” The blonde head inclined once, and Elsa settled back into her seat when a smartly dressed waiter approached with a cloth-swathed bottle of wine. “What would you like to know?”

As dinner was served and progressed and they learned more about each other (Elsa was a student as well, though she'd recently completed her masters' and was now working towards a doctorate while Anna was still an undergrad), Anna started collecting. Not the napkin rings or anything like that, but the inconsistencies in what Elsa seemed to _want_ to do versus what she actually _did_ . She wasn't clueless enough to miss the obvious interest – even raw desire at times – that she saw in Elsa's eyes, but ever since the mention of Hans, the blonde's actions didn't follow those signals in the slightest. If anything they counteracted them completely, because Elsa never initiated a touch, never attempted to move closer (or to invite Anna closer when she looked up something on her phone – that she merely slid across the table _to_ her), and the one time their feet brushed beneath the tablecloth, she _apologized_.

Anna was confused, worried that she'd managed to completely turn the other woman off, and therefore a little paralyzed in regards to what she herself should or shouldn't do. When Elsa originally approached her, Anna had been able to almost physically _feel_ the attraction from her, and while she still came off as comfortably self-assured and gently flirtatious, Anna was now thoroughly unable to say for sure if there was the same intent that she had seen to begin with.

The obvious solution was, of course, to simply ask. So she did.

“Excuse me?”

“I said...” Anna spun her fork slowly between two fingers, and tried to stave off the blush she could feel creeping up her neck. “I have a question. One that's probably gonna sound pretty self-absorbed, but I'd like to ask it anyway.”

“Oh?” The pale head canted curiously, and there was the soft _clink_ of Elsa's glass being set down. “Well, certainly. Go ahead.”

“Am I wrong in thinking that you approached me because you were attracted to me?” Anna asked bluntly, and felt her shoulders relax a fraction when the response was a startled lift of one eyebrow, followed by a faint twitch of pink lips and a slow, but definite shake of the blonde head. “Okay. Has that changed?”

“My being attracted to you?” Elsa wondered and – when Anna nodded – shook her head again, and then moved her own plate aside until she could settle her forearms on the table. The blue eyes dropped to watch Elsa's hand turn one of Anna's over, and then a single fingertip was brushing slowly over the inside of her wrist. “Not at all. I definitely still want you,” she assured, and then looked back up with enough promise in her eyes to send a shiver down Anna's spine. “Very much so.”

“Okay.” The feather-light touch was sliding over the center of her palm now, and Anna licked suddenly dry lips while her fingers twitched in response. “Then why haven't you, um...”

“Tried anything?” Elsa was smiling, and her nails dragged lightly along the inside of Anna's fingers. “A few reasons. One is that I was honestly startled by how much I misread the situation when I first approached you; that usually doesn't happen. Aside from that--” She retracted her touch, and folded her hands on the table. “While I certainly don't mind being the aggressor, I _do_ mind pushing my advances on someone who doesn't want them.” A shrug. “I was essentially waiting for a clear signal that this is what _you_ want.”

Okay, so that was... pretty damn considerate and actually kind of sweet. But it did beg the question of how they were to move forward from here, and Anna ended up answering that by standing, yanking on the gilded string holding the curtain open and letting it fall shut behind her as she turned, effectively shielding their booth from the rest of the world.

“Is that enough of a signal?” Anna re-seated herself – next to Elsa this time, rather than across from her – and slid one bent knee onto the leather seat as she turned to better face her. “Or do I need to be more forward?”

“Well.” The reply was quiet as Elsa, too, shifted, and a hand came up to trace the barest of touches over her cheek. “I suppose that depends.”

“On?”

“On what, exactly, ' _more forward_ ' would entail,” Elsa clarified with a quirk of her lips, and a wry glint in her eyes that made Anna smile. “I wouldn't want to cross any lines, after all.”

Anna chuckled and leaned in a little further; enough for their breaths to mingle and their noses to brush, and for her hand to settle on a barely exposed knee and warm, smooth skin to twitch faintly under her touch. The first kiss was faint and almost searching; a bare brush of lip against lip with warm fingers caressing the back of her neck until Anna pushed closer. Then those satiny lips were parting easily for her, and the hand that settled on her own thigh and slowly trailed higher started a slow, delicious flutter in her belly.

“The last time someone grabbed my boob without my permission, I punched him in the face,” she murmured when they parted, though not by much. “Trust me, I'll tell you if you cross a line.”

That made Elsa laugh against her lips; low and soft and a little breathless. “Fair enough.”

Anna would have said more, but there was skin-warmed silk under her hands and a subtle scent of jasmine teasing at her nostrils, not to mention a pair of soft, pliant lips nudging at her own as Elsa pressed closer. Pressed her _back_ a little, in fact, with long fingers tangling in the fine hairs at the base of her skull and tugging lightly until Anna was looking _up_ into those half-lidded eyes while the blonde hovered close enough for her breathing to warm Anna's face, and stayed there until Anna curled a hand around the back of her neck and tugged her down.

 _There_ was the passion she'd sensed earlier. Slow and lingering at first as their lips met again and Elsa's hand curled around the side of her waist; simmering beneath the surface, soft, and then – when a curious thumb tracing the underside of her breast made Anna moan faintly – stronger. Firmer, with the sound of a sharp inhalation when her own hand slipped around to the small of Elsa's back and then dipped lower, followed by a vaguely irritated noise when the other woman attempted to pull her closer, and realized that their current positioning didn't allow for it. Instead, those lips slipped away and then nipped at the skin below her ear, and there was a short chuckle when Anna's breath hitched.

“I see what you meant about your ears being sensitive,” Elsa teased, and Anna didn't bother telling her that she'd meant more in regards to sound than sensation, because right now that voice was working wonders as it was.

“Just a little bit,” she instead agreed a touch shakily, and bit back a groan when she felt the brief sting of even teeth.

“Would you be interested in dessert?” Elsa murmured against the shell of her ear, and Anna shivered.

“Is that a serious question, or a euphemism of some kind?” she wondered breathlessly, and giggled when the blonde laughed – for one because that kind of tickled, and for another because the sound of Elsa's laughter was infectious. “Hey – come on. I gotta know what I'm working with, here.”

“My apologies.” The amusement was still audible, but handily pushed aside by the feeling of soft, curious fingertips just barely slipping below the edge of her skirt and teasing over the inside of her knee. “I'll rephrase, then: Do you want dessert _first?_ ”

Anna did not. Granted, chocolate was said to be a natural aphrodisiac, but she was fairly sure that if Elsa was mixed with any other type of stimulant, the end result would be fatal. Hell of a way to go, though, which was something she repeated to herself several times during the short walk from the restaurant (where the sole response to a question about the bill had been a lazy _Don't worry about it_ as they donned their respective coats) to the building Elsa apparently lived in – at least when she wasn't so preoccupied with stealing not-so-subtle glances at her companion's backside that she really had no clue where they even ended up.

It was a big building, she guessed, based only on the scale of the lobby and the fact that there was a large selection of elevators steadily opening and closing for the chattering crowd of people at one end of the room. When Anna tried to approach that area, however, there was a hand around her elbow and a soft _This way_ by her ear, and she followed Elsa around a large, polished pillar and into a much smaller area that contained only a single elevator. There, she watched bemusedly as the blonde pulled a small, electronic key from her pocket, held it up to a gilded reader and proceeded to enter a series of numbers.

Well, then.

“It isn't exactly the fastest elevator in the building,” Elsa noted a touch apologetically when the metal doors closed behind them. “So it'll be a few minutes. But it is a good deal more, um--” She slid her hands into her coat pockets and ducked her head a little. “-- private, I suppose.”

Anna wasn't entirely sure where the fidgeting was coming from, but she could at least recognize it as such easily enough. “So...” She took a step forward into the blonde's personal space, and felt the sharp inhalation when she brought up her hands to unto the top button in the soft wool that covered the other woman's chest. “Does that mean no cameras?” They were standing close enough that she could feel Elsa's breath on her face, if at a slight angle, because the blonde _was_ a few inches taller – especially in heels. Close enough that she could see all the tiny flecks of lighter and darker blue in those eyes, and could make out the minuscule lines on the skin of her lips even with the light coming mostly from behind Elsa's head.

“None that I know of,” was the soft reply, with Elsa's hands slipping free to instead settle on Anna's hips just below the waistline of her leather jacket, and their noses brushing gently. They stayed like that for a little while – neither of them moving and smiles slowly growing on their faces until they were both chuckling, and closed the distance.

The kiss was slow at first, with Anna's lips easily parting below Elsa's and her hands reaching up higher to bury themselves in the pale hair. It felt like silk between her fingers, and when Elsa pulled her closer and their bodies brushed, she tugged at a handful of the soft strands in exchange for a low groan that had her breath hitching. Deeper, then, with Elsa's palms hot on her hips and her fingers tracing the curve of her rear before they lifted enough to unzip Anna's jacket and push it open. When Anna went to drop her arms and let the garment slide off fully, however, her wrists were caught and held in careful hands before the jacket made it beyond her elbows, and she pulled back to see Elsa staring intently at the contrast between her skin and the dark material.

Her breathing, Anna noted as thumbs stroked lightly over the insides of her wrists, was audible. Elsa, it seemed, was a visual person, and having those blue eyes locked on her body so much that the blonde didn't even notice the amused smirk on her face was a flatteringly powerful feeling indeed.

“This look working for you?” She took a half step backwards, and tossed her head just enough to send the better part of her hair behind her shoulder and expose that much more skin. The move had those eyes lifting to meet her own, and the sheer _heat_ in them was enough to send several tingling bolts of anticipation down her spine – enough, in fact, for her to have to grab on to Elsa's wrists in turn just to have something to hold on to, and when Anna dug her nails in lightly, she filed the hitched breath and the flaring nostrils away for future reference.

“Very much so.” Elsa was backing her up now, and though the wall was cold against her bare shoulders, Anna leaned back against it, only to arch forward with a sharp gasp when those lips latched on to her exposed neck and sucked _hard_.

“Elsa,” she whimpered, and felt a huffed breath send a trail of goosebumps spreading over her skin. Her fingers were digging into Elsa's wool-covered arms, and while she dearly wanted that damned coat _off_ , she just didn't have enough mental processing space to even begin to accomplish that when there were firm touches slipping over her sides and even teeth biting lightly at her neck. The fingers that circled and then gently dragged across her straining nipples made her head drop back against the wall with a muted thump, and when Elsa's hands then dropped to her hips and there were thumbs digging into the hollows above her hipbones, Anna realized that the pitch of her own voice could go quite a bit higher than she'd previously thought.

“So responsive,” was the pleased purr against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and Anna moaned softly in reply when she felt another stinging mark being sucked into place there. Her own hands finally managed to sink back into Elsa's hair, and she drug her fingers through it and tugged and pulled until Elsa was grinding against her and she could feel the faint tickle of silky, jasmine-scented strands against her face and chest.

Then Elsa pulled up – just a little – and Anna barely had time to groan at the loss before a hot tongue flicked sharply over the spot behind her ear and she had to lock her knees to keep from crumbling to the floor. Those fingers were curling around her wrists again, and she panted even as she felt her hands being placed on the chilly, metal railing that ran the inside of the car at roughly waist-height.

“Keep them there,” came the low words by her ear, and yup – that definitely still worked wonders, Anna decided with a shiver even as long fingers tangled in her own hair and her mouth was claimed in a hard kiss.

“I love the way you sound,” Elsa breathed against – into – her mouth, and there were warm, soft hands slipping under the skirt of Anna's dress and continuing upwards along her thighs as the material caught on those wrists. “I want to hear what your voice is like when you come apart beneath my lips.”

 _Jesus fucking Christ_ Anna had no idea how on earth she was even standing up at this point. She moved entirely on instinct when she felt the drag of material over her skin and her skirt bunched above her hips, and when Elsa's touch slipped between her legs and felt almost cold when those fingers dragged over the material of her panties, she bucked into them with a pleading mewl that had teeth scraping over her skin.

Elsa's breath and teeth and lips were everywhere from her ear to her mouth and everything in between. Her fingers were circling and pressing _just there_ while a hand kept her firmly anchored, and Anna could feel the heat from her body and the eyes on her even as her own squeezed shut and her hands clenched around the rail. Could feel her own breathing hitch and the heat of Elsa's palm against her lower belly, the rising pressure in her gut and the weight of those blue eyes resting on her face and fuck, _fuck, fuck!_

When the elevator slowed and a soft _ding_ could be heard, Anna very nearly emptied her entire reserve of expletives in one, fell swoop, and then proceeded to growl low in her throat because Elsa's reaction was an amused chuckle.

Rude.

There was another light – _too_ light – press of those fingers and a faint bite to her lower lip before the hand pulled away entirely, and her dress was tugged back into place. “Soon,” Elsa promised, and kissed her softly.

Anna damn near pulled her arm out of the socket when the doors finally opened.

By the time they tumbled – quite literally – into Elsa's bed, there was a trail of clothes across the carpet that led to the front door in an only somewhat-meandering path, and there was so much smooth, naked flesh available for Anna to touch that she really couldn't decide where to begin. That was alright, though, because it only took a matter of seconds before Elsa rolled them over and there was a hot mouth on her own, a curtain of rumpled, gilded strands falling around their faces, a hand tangling in her hair and hips grinding slowly against her, and by then it was all she could do to breathe, anyway.

“How do you feel about toys?” Elsa questioned lowly, and Anna was so distracted by the scent of her skin and the feel of her body that she almost missed the question entirely.

“Um...” She groaned when those lips started laying wet, open-mouthed kisses up the side of her throat. “As in hypothetically, or as in-” A sharp nip made her suck in a breath. “-as in you have some nearby that we can actually use?”

A husky chuckle washed over her skin, and Anna marveled at the instant response from her body when a hot tongue laved the spot just below her ear. “The latter,” Elsa murmured.

“Go for it,” Anna breathed, and then somewhat contradicted herself by sinking her fingers into the pale hair and pulling Elsa in for a kiss that lasted until their bodies were sliding together and they were groaning into each other's mouths.

When they did pull apart – which took a while, and Anna only realized that much because of how her lungs were burning – they were both shaking a little from the intensity, and Anna spent a few more seconds being astounded at the level of want this woman could inspire in her. Then Elsa was off the bed and walking, and Anna was thoroughly distracted staring at her ass, because _damn_. She was, in fact, so distracted that she didn't realize that Elsa was holding two objects until the blonde was back at the side of the bed.

“I _really_ don't think lubrication's gonna be an issue,” Anna drawled, and smiled at the laugh that earned her.

“Perhaps not,” was the amused response as the small bottle was set down on the night stand. “But 'less is more' should never be applied to sexual activity, unless it's in terms of quality over quantity.” And Anna absolutely lost it when Elsa wagged not her finger but the _strapon_ at her in mock-reproach, because that was cute and yet ridiculously obscene and who even _was_ this woman, and all she could do was curl up on her side in a cramping ball of hilarity as she snorted into her own hand.

The mood changed again when she felt the mattress dip, and when a hand clasped her hip and guided her onto her back, her synapses switched their firing from amusement to arousal so abruptly that it actually made her a little lightheaded. That was in no way helped by the sensation of now-familiar fingers slipping between her thighs, and her breath hitched when she felt them swirl around her entrance and carefully spread the additional wetness that they carried.

“Hi,” came the murmur against her mouth just after she felt Elsa kneel between her parted legs, and when her eyes fluttered open, there was smiling, clear blue just inches away.

“Hi, me?” Anna whispered, and while she bit her lip to muffle a soft moan when those fingers delved deeper, she did also have to grin – just a little – at the fact that she was definitely being poked. “Someone's happy to see me.” She slipped her hands into the messy, pale hair that was still like silk between her fingers, and chuckled at the fondly exasperated eyeroll. “Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Elsa's lips were warm against her jaw, and Anna arched into them when they moved back and then down along the front of her throat. “It's adorable.”

“ _Uhn..._ ” The guttural sound was all she could offer in reply because the toy was slowly being guided inside her and moving just a little, and Anna could feel her entire body warming in an almost-flash of heat that made her back warp and her head spin when Elsa slid in deeper, to the point where all she could do was clench her fingers in the blonde hair and hiss out a low: “ _Fuck_ , Elsa.”

“And that--” was the breathless rush of heat against the top of her chest. “-- is so unbelievably sexy that it should be illegal.”

Anna's laugh became a half-choked moan when a hand guided one of her knees up a little higher, because that allowed Elsa to thrust in that much further and _God_ , she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this deliciously filled. Felt this _desired_ , for that matter, because when Elsa was holding herself up on one elbow above her and pushing her head into Anna's hands, there was absolutely no mistaking the heat in her eyes, the flush in her cheeks, or the slow insistence in the kiss that proceeded to rob Anna of what little air that still remained in her lungs.

“I think I'm becoming addicted to you.” The words washed over her cheek and were only barely audible over Anna's gasps, because Elsa was setting a steady, languid pace that was at once both frustrating and oh so very enticing, and there was no way she could know for sure what the sound of her voice did to Anna, but she still managed to make very good use of it. “The way you feel... the way you sound.” One bare arm hooked behind her back and pulled her in tightly, and the slight change in angle was enough to make her throw her head back and cry out, which earned her a low, hissed breath. “ _Yes_... just like that.”

It felt like every last one of her senses was all but drowning in pure seduction, from the sound of Elsa's voice to the feeling of her body sliding against Anna's; from the sight of her hips moving between Anna's thighs when the pale head ducked and there was the pleasant sting of another mark being sucked into place on her neck, to the taste and scent of her skin beneath Anna's lips when she muffled a groan against her shoulder.

“ _Fuck,_ Elsa, _please...”_ Anna could barely recognize her own voice with how wanting it was, but that wasn't important anyway when Elsa's instinctive response to Anna curling one leg around her was a sharp jerk of her hips.

“Please what?” was the whisper by her ear, and the arm around her back released her to instead let a hand pin her hips to the bed when she bucked. “Tell me what you want,” came the second, softer murmur, and the voice was so gentle – almost tender – that Anna nearly teared up at hearing it.

“Harder,” she pleaded instead, and then growled when she was merely pressed harder into the _bed_.

“Be specific.” Even teeth were nipping at the top of her breast, and _Jesus_ , this woman was trying to kill her and Anna could _feel_ her smirking when she stilled entirely _._ “Unless you want me to stop?”

“Don't you dare!” Anna blurted, and now wrapped both legs so tightly around the other woman that Elsa couldn't move at all, even as she felt the soft laugh against her own skin. Then she just sighed and tugged at the pale hair until Elsa's face was above her own, and kissed her. “You're impossible.”

“Clearly,” was the amused reply, with the brush of a faintly freckled nose against her own that made her smile, and her arms slipped further around Elsa's shoulders and pulled her down until the blonde was resting fully on top of her. “Now...” Another kiss; deep and slow, with Elsa's breath in her mouth and the slow grind of hips into her own. “Try again.”

“Harder,” Anna repeated on a shallow exhale, and chuckled when those blue eyes narrowed at her. “ _Fuck me_ harder.” A pause and then - halfway on a whim, but with the knowledge of Elsa's affinity for marking her in mind – two more words as she loosened the hold her legs had on Elsa's waist, and let her hands cradle the blonde's face. “ _Take me_.”

There was a single moment where Elsa didn't even breathe. She just _stared_ , with the flush in her cheeks deepening and her nostrils flaring and her pupils dilating visibly, and stayed that way long enough that Anna started halfway worrying that maybe she'd said the wrong thing after all. She was, in fact, formulating the question in her head when she caught her own lower lip between her teeth, but it was never asked because apparently that one thing was all it took.

Elsa shifted onto her knees in one smooth movement, and her hands clasped Anna's hips and pulled her closer before she drove her own forward in a single, hard thrust that had Anna's body locking up so completely that she couldn't even cry out.

“Like that?” was the hoarse question, and Anna couldn't reply - could only press her head back into the pillows and curl her fingers into the sheets above her head and _arch_. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Everything narrowed down to pure sensation. To the smooth slide of Elsa's skin against her own, inner thighs, to the press of fingers into the curve of her hips. To the silky, agonizingly delicious drag of the toy against her inner walls and the repeated tickle of long strands of summer-scented hair over her tingling skin, and Anna was so hopelessly, wonderfully lost that she couldn't even open her eyes until she felt a forehead come to rest against her own and was suddenly staring up into deep, smoldering sapphire.

 _Jesus_ , it was so intense, and then got even more so when Elsa slid a hand between them and the merest brush of her fingers was enough to make Anna's entire body jerk.

“I want to see you come,” that low voice husked, with Elsa's lips catching on Anna's with every word and those blue eyes burning into her own. “ _Now._ ”

There was a hand on her thigh lifting her up, and the next, long stroke of those hips had Elsa hitting a spot inside of her that made stars explode behind her tightly closed eyelids. It almost felt as if time itself slowed to a crawl, and all Anna could do was _feel_ – the tightening low in her gut, the thundering of her heart against her own ribs, the warm rush of Elsa's panting breaths against her mouth, the crinkling of the sheets between her fingers and finally the burst of flaring heat and light that robbed her of speech and sight and motion all at once.

All she could do was shake and _breathe_ for several seconds, until finally – _finally_ – the rolling wave built to a high that tore a strangled shout from her throat, let her feel the sharp sting of Elsa's teeth sinking into her shoulder and the vibration of a long, high-pitched moan against her skin. Then there was just the sound of heavy breathing and the comfortable weight of a warm, bare body against her own, and Anna pressed her cheek against pale, messy hair and stroked her fingers over Elsa's back because she needed to feel _something_ under her hands to make sure that she wasn't going to simply float away.

“I cannot believe what you do to me,” Elsa whispered against her skin some moments later as they rested there together, and then lifted herself onto one elbow to let her fingertips trace lingering patterns over Anna's chest. “And you have no idea how many things I still want to do to you. With this--” Her hips rolled slowly once, twice, and Anna gasped. “-- and without.”

“Maybe not,” she agreed a little unevenly, and tugged on the pale hair until Elsa was hovering above her and she could nudge those soft lips with her own. “But you could always show me.”

That earned her a long, drawn-out groan and a single, shallow thrust that had her still-tingling body curling forward; earned her the almost electric sensation of firm hands clasping her waist while even teeth nipped at her lips, and when her own hips pressed closer – _deeper –_ and her nails dug into pale skin, _that_ earned her a hard kiss and a low sound that was almost a growl. Then Elsa pulled away, and there was a slow touch sliding over her front, fingers tangling and tightening in her hair and deep, dark blue filling her vision when her eyes fluttered open.

“Turn around,” Elsa breathed.

Anna shivered, and did.

xXxXx

She wasn't sure what it was that had made her wake up in the middle of the night, but awake she was, and sitting naked on the edge of Elsa's bed with her phone slowly starting up in her hand and the blonde slumbering peacefully behind her. The latter was probably the main reason _why_ she was turning on the phone to begin with, she mused, because something about Elsa made Anna want to pursue... whatever this thing between them was, and she desperately wanted to avoid turning even something hypothetical into no more than a rebound relationship.

That meant that she needed to at least make nice with Hans, if not make up, and although she had no real clue if Elsa wanted anything beyond tonight, the idea was enough that she could stomp down on the icy grip in her gut as the phone buzzed in her hand and she thumbed her way into her text messages.

When the app opened, the topmost message was her own from earlier that evening – angry and bitter enough to make her stomach clench when she read through it – and Hans' initial reply, which had apparently come a few minutes later, was no better. In fact, she had to close her eyes and just breathe for a few seconds as she wrestled down the resentment, because starting that back up wouldn't do any good, and she knew that.

Thankfully, when she scrolled down a little Hans' second - and much shorter - message proved to be far less aggressive, which was probably due to the fact that it had been sent several hours after the first.

 _I'm sorry for standing you up_ , it said. _That was a dick move_.

 _Yeah, it was,_ she tapped out. _But I was being a bitch, so I forgive you._ She paused there, and re-read what she'd written. _We should still call it quits._

 _We stopped having fun a while ago, didn't we?_ was the oddly wistful reply just a few minutes later, and Anna smiled wanly into the light from the screen.

 _Not completely_ , she sent back. _But I think this has been building for a long time._

_Yeah, I think you're right. Are you home?_

Anna spent several heartbeats considering how to respond to that, but eventually decided that simple honesty was best. _No_.

 _Ah,_ was all she got initially (because there really could only be one reason that she wasn't at home at almost three in the morning), but it was followed a few moments later by: _Is he fun?_

 _She_ , Anna corrected, and bit the knuckles of her free hand as she tapped at the screen. _And yeah. She's wonderful_.

… _that's actually kind of hot._ The answer made her have to muffle a surprised bark of laughter in her hand, and she shook her head with a grin.

_You're an absolute ass, Mr. Meisner._

_It's one of my best qualities, Ms. Rowan._

Anna chuckled at that, because yeah, it kind of was. When it wasn't downright infuriating, at least. _I'd like us to sit down and talk this out,_ she then wrote. _Get some closure, y'know? But right now I think I just need some time_.

_And maybe another good lay? ;P_

_Oh, FFS. You're such a guy!_

_Guilty. B) But yeah, I probably need some time, too. Text me when you feel up to it, and we'll see where I'm at, okay?_

_Okay._ She spent a few minutes just studying the screen, and then had to wipe at her eyes with her free hand. _Be good_.

_Me? Never._

Anna locked the screen and put down the phone. Yeah, the break-up had been the next logical step and she'd seen it coming a mile away if she was honest with herself, but it still stung. Especially now, when the anger and resentment wasn't something she could hide behind anymore, and she just had to sit there for a bit and allow herself to feel it; allow her eyes to sting and her chest to ache and her throat to work in a harsh swallow, because Hans had been a vital part of her life for a year and it _hurt_ to lose that, even if they hadn't really been happy together – or truly _together_ , for that matter - for a while.

It was also oddly freeing in a way, though, to have everything out in the open and no more expectations weighing on him _or_ on her, and that was enough for her to work through the pain and straighten. Enough for her breathing to settle and the silent tears to stop falling, and enough that when she shifted in her seat to face the figure on the other side of the mattress, her vision was as clear as her head.

Elsa, it seemed, was still out like a light; laying on her side with her face turned away from Anna and her exposed back moving gently with every steady breath she took. It was a rhythm that Anna found herself unconsciously matching as she slid closer, and she rested one hand on a naked hip as her eyes drank in the smooth expanse of bare, pale skin and the way it almost seemed to glitter in the low, warm lighting from the single lamp. The sight alone was enough to set gentle tendrils of heat to curling low in her belly, and Anna wondered all over again what it was that made her _want_ this woman as abruptly and as strongly as she did. Granted, she only had a few hours to draw on, but she literally found herself wanting to touch Elsa _all the time_ , and that had _never_ happened before.

Maybe it was because of how strangely comfortable she was around her, or of how open they were with each each other – how open they _could be_ , and so easily, too. Maybe it was due to how safe Elsa somehow made her feel, or maybe it was just a result of how much Anna knew that she herself had grown up over the past few years. Or maybe, she wryly allowed and ducked her head to press a lingering kiss to the pale waist, it was simply because Elsa was the singularly most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, not to mention a very competent lover.

Her skin felt like satin under Anna's hand, and she kissed the same spot again while her fingers trailed the length of a smooth thigh, though she took care to stay her caresses from any particularly sensitive areas. Anna had nothing against being woken up by an intimate touch, but she was aware that some _did_ mind, and if Elsa was one of them, she'd prefer to avoid finding that out the hard way. So she kissed her waist and stroked her hip, and when she'd moved enough to settle on one elbow behind Elsa, drew lazy patterns over her stomach and rested her forehead lightly against Elsa's temple until there was the sound of a deep breath that almost became a sigh, and the sensation of long fingers curling around her forearm.

“Did you make up with your boyfriend?” Elsa mumbled.

So apparently she _had_ been awake, Anna inferred, and stilled her hand as she lifted her head. Elsa's eyes were open, she could tell, but they were pointed straight ahead of her in a expression of guarded patience that made a tiny bit of hope flicker in Anna's chest.

“No.” She felt the subtle muscles beneath her fingers ripple in reaction when she slowly dragged her nails over the soft skin below Elsa's navel. “I made peace with my ex.”

“Oh.” The response was little more than a slow rush of air, and she couldn't quite tell if there _was_ actually a note of relief in it, or if she was just imagining things. “That's good.”

“Mmhm.” Anna lazily ran her fingers though the small patch of fine, blonde hair at the apex of Elsa's thighs, and felt the fingers around her own arm tighten briefly. “I'm not a cheater, Elsa,” she murmured. “If I'd made up with him, I wouldn't be doing this. Hell, if I'd _wanted_ to make up with him, I wouldn't even be here.”

“I didn't think you would,” Elsa whispered, but her eyes still closed, and Anna could feel a subtle tension leave the back she was pressed against.

And okay, that stung a bit, but it wasn't as if Elsa knew her from Adam, so Anna could deal with that. It posed a few questions, though, and she considered those as she pressed her nose against the sensitive skin behind Elsa's ear and placed a soft kiss there. Questions about what it was that had made Elsa worry – however briefly – about being 'the other woman', about what it was in her past or her thoughts that had made her expect that to happen, and questions about whether or not the answer to either of those maybe tied into the want for control or the subtle walls Anna had bumped into during the brief time they'd spent together.

Not that Elsa had been anything but gentle and passionate and completely focused on Anna's needs pretty much since they'd met, but right now, when there was peace and calm and her thoughts were a little less clouded by desire, Anna was able to think back and recognize the times where her own advances had been... not thwarted, per se, but _redirected_. The kiss in the restaurant, the moment in the elevator, and several more times in this very bed where Elsa had distracted her with either her lips or her touch when Anna's hands had started to move too far south. Even now, there was the occasional, subtle twitch in the fingers that curled around her forearm – a tension ready to spring to life and tug her away, though this was by far the closest she'd gotten the entire night.

Elsa was most comfortable being the giver, that much was fairly obvious at this point. And that was completely fair and totally okay (not to mention a pretty idiotic thing to complain about), but there was a very large part of Anna that really, _really_ wanted to return the favor, if only once. And as much as she wanted this to be more than a simple one-night-stand, she also had to take into account the fact that it could very well end up being just that. That she wouldn't _get_ another chance.

So Anna pushed – just a little bit – and slipped her fingers lower.

The reforming tension in Elsa's shoulders was immediate, as was the sharp tightening of the fingers around Anna's arm and the silent, sudden inhalation that made her ribs expand abruptly. And Anna stilled the moment she felt it; she didn't move further, and didn't as much as flex her fingers. She just them rest where they were – against almost agonizingly smooth skin and the faintest hint of residual wetness – and she waited, because Elsa wasn't pulling her away, though the faint strain in the skin around her eyes suggested that she was definitely considering it.

Being patient, thankfully, was something Anna was good at. Something that now let her remain where she was, breathing slow and steady as she traced the tip of her nose along Elsa's hairline from her temple down to the back of her neck and up again, and pressed faint, soothing kisses to the soft skin along the way as she inhaled the lingering, subtle scent of jasmine. Verbal seduction had never been her thing – or, well, it was definitely her _thing_ , but it wasn't something she was _good at_ – and if Elsa really, truly didn't want her touch right now, then that was fine. But at the same time, Anna didn't want her to say no without at least thinking about it, which was exactly what she was attempting to give her the time to do.

Slowly – ever so very slowly – the moon-pale shoulders started to relax, and when the hold on her arm did the same thing, Anna brushed her lips against a well-shaped ear and shifted her touch. Not much – just enough to trail the very barest brush over that silky skin, and enough for a single bead of wetness to slip onto her middle finger. Enough for Elsa's breathing to hitch oh so softly and – when Anna pressed down a little – enough for Elsa's hips to push back into her own and a tiny, guttural sound to emerge from her throat.

One, single, minuscule sound, and Anna _could not believe_ how turned on she was. But.

“Hey,” she murmured, and pressed a light kiss to a spot of skin below Elsa's earlobe. “Do you want this? It's okay if you say no.”

It took another few seconds of patience; ones where she could feel the fingers around her own arm slip down to her wrist and flex, and could watch the hand of Elsa's topmost arm do the same in the sheets in front of them. Ones where she could hear and feel the older woman's carefully controlled breathing, and see the way in which a plump, lower lip was ensnared between even teeth, only to be released and caught over and over again until it was bruised and swollen and Anna wanted nothing more than to suck it into her own mouth. Then Elsa's shoulders loosened a fraction more, and she shifted back a little further – closer – with the hand on Anna's arm moving until it covered her fingers instead of holding her wrist.

“I want you,” she whispered.

 _You_ – not _this_ \- and while the overall meaning was the same, that slight change somehow made a world of difference.

Anna just pressed a lingering kiss to the skin behind her ear, and sighed in the most perfect sense of contentment when Elsa curled her fingers enough that Anna's were coated in warm wetness, and then seemed to relax her hand and give Anna free reign to explore. So she did; gently dipping her fingers lower until the pale head moved back enough to expose that graceful neck, then sliding them up again until she encountered a sensitive, little nodule that had Elsa's hips rolling into her touch and her breath hitching softly.

“You feel amazing,” Anna breathed against the skin beneath her lips, because she _did –_ all velvety slickness and gentle heat that only grew hotter when she pressed down lightly. “So soft...”

She paused, however, when she heard a brief groan that sounded like embarrassment more than anything else, and lifted her head a fraction. “You don't want me to talk to you like that?” She watched the color in the already flushed cheeks deepen as Elsa shook her head. “Alright. Is it okay if I kiss you?” she murmured, and brushed her lips against the pale skin on Elsa's shoulder in demonstration before lightly biting down on it. “Or do that?” Technically, the low, drawn-out moan was answer enough, but she was still glad that it was followed by a nod. “Okay. Can I touch you anywhere else?”

“Please.” Elsa nodded again, and when she lifted herself enough that Anna could slip her other arm underneath her and let her hand cup a full breast, she arched into that hand and her hips jerked against Anna's fingers with her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her lips red and parted and just... _fuck_. She looked so vulnerable – almost _helpless_ – and when Anna bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and Elsa leaned back against her and tilted her head to expose more skin, still so unfairly _wanting_ that it was all Anna could do to not just start driving into her hard and fast.

She did, however, swirl two of her fingers in a tight circle once, twice, three times, and groaned at the choked cry and sudden, sharp sting of fingers tangling in her hair as Elsa's other hand flew up to grasp it. Then, with warm, panting breath against her cheek and the slow drag of Elsa's lips against her jaw, she retracted her touch in spite of the soft, pleading moan, and watched clear topaz darken to the purest, bluest sapphire when she brought her hand to her own lips and slowly sucked her fingers clean.

“ _Jesus_ , Anna...” The low hiss made something inside of her clench hard, but she shoved it down and instead ducked her head to catch those inviting lips in a kiss – one that was slow and lazy and had the woman below her sighing into her mouth - and Anna hooked one leg around Elsa's and tugged her fully onto her back while her hand slowly slid back down along the center of her torso; this time without the faint weight of Elsa's own fingers, which were now pressing lightly into the space between her shoulders as Anna hovered halfway above her.

When she carefully slipped two fingers into clinging, wet heat, the sound of Elsa's breathless mewl was right next to her ear, and Anna nearly came from that alone. When she settled her own thigh against the back of her hand and thereby pressed her palm against Elsa with a portion of her bodyweight, the way the other woman arched and ground herself against her all but had her vision blurring from a vicious stab of sheer _want_ , and she bit and sucked almost feverishly at the soft skin – until a slight tug at her hair stopped her before she could leave an actual mark.

Yeah, Anna decided with a quirk of her lips, Elsa definitely had a thing about keeping herself at least somewhat in control.

Losing control under the care of someone else could be an incredible feeling though; something Anna knew well, since the last memory she had from before she'd fallen asleep (or possibly simply passed out) was of herself doing just that under Elsa's gentle guidance. The older woman had coaxed her to the edge with her mouth and her hands several times; always stopping just in time, and keeping the cycle going long enough that when she finally did allow Anna to come, the sheer force of it had literally left her shaking and in tears. A little frightening, sure, but the release had been more than a simple, physical one, and the sweetness of resting in Elsa's arms afterwards had been... wow.

So now, the only problem was that Anna's thoughts combined with her actions to make her a little greedy. Elsa – from what Anna could infer based on her reactions earlier – was already allowing her to do far more than was normal for her, and yet she still found herself wanting more than even that. On the other hand, was there any harm in asking?

“Hey.” She slowed her touch and felt a little bad about doing that when Elsa groaned and pressed harder into her hand, but she didn't want her to be so distracted that she wouldn't understand what Anna wanted to ask her. “Before we--” Pause, and a faint twitch of her lips as she corrected herself. “Well, before _I_ fell asleep, anyway, what you were doing to me then?” A light brush of her open mouth against the top of a full breast. “Remember that?”

“Um...” It was flattering, honestly, how long it took for the blue eyes to clear and Elsa to catch up. “Yes,” she finally confirmed, and her hand clenched in Anna's hair – pulling her up as if she couldn't quite help herself until their lips were gliding against each other. “Why?” she then murmured, and they spent a few seconds kissing leisurely. “Do you want to try that again later?”

Well, she certainly wouldn't mind that, but... “Actually...” Anna took a breath, and rolled the dice. “Would you let me do that to you now?”

Elsa tensed bodily, and the blatant shock in her expression when she pulled back enough for Anna to see it would have been funny if the moment hadn't been so serious. “Anna...” Her voice was trembling a little when she spoke, and the fingers that rested between her shoulderblades twitched faintly. “I don't th--”

“Wait.” She kept her voice low, but gentle, and ducked her head for a light kiss when Elsa fell silent. “Let me finish, and then if you still don't want to, we'll just keep going like this, okay? Promise.” A slow nod, and Anna stilled her hand now – moved only the tips of her fingers in slow flutters meant more to soothe – because those blue eyes were wide open and a little uneasy, and the way Elsa's breathing hitched sounded a lot more like nervousness than excitement. “Look, I've kinda gathered that control is your thing, right? And that's cool and I'm sure you have your reasons and I'm not asking you to explain them to me or let me psychoanalyze you in any way. It's just...” She sighed, and closed her eyes briefly as she tried to gather her thoughts. “Just... when I let you do that to me, that was...” A low snort. “Well, beyond amazing, honestly, and I really want to do the same for you because--” Elsa's cheek was warm under her hand, and she traced the smooth skin carefully with her fingers before threading them in the gilded hair. “-- because you're... a thousand types of sweet and kind and beautiful--” The blush made her smile. “-- and I'd really like to give you this. If you'll let me.” A beat. “But _only_ if you'll let me. Okay?”

This took trust, she knew - trust that she doubted this woman gave as easily as she herself did - but right in that moment, Anna wanted Elsa to trust her more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. And apparently Elsa did – or at least was willing to - because she drew in a slow breath, curled her fingers around the top of the headboard... and nodded.

“Alright,” she agreed, very softly, and settled back into the pillows with an almost silent exhale.

Words would have cheapened it, so Anna just kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and then her chin as she slowly started moving her fingers again. She took her time making her way down Elsa's body; time that let her learn all the sensitive little dips and bumps, and time that let Elsa become distracted enough that Anna could her hear breathing pick up, and could feel the slow, subtle undulation of generous hips against her hand. Time that let her leave marks of her own on that flawless skin (with Elsa actually arching into her this time), and allowed her to watch how Elsa's head fell back and her chest strained for the ceiling when Anna sucked at the spot where the inside of her thigh joined her torso.

 _God_ , she was beautiful.

The first taste made Anna groan and Elsa gasp harshly, and while Anna very much wanted to just lose herself in this, she forced herself to focus. To study, because she had a feeling that Elsa hadn't given herself over to someone like this in a long time, and the fact that she was allowing herself to do that with Anna was a hell of a lot to live up to. So Anna watched and studied; experimented to find out what kind of touch provided which kind of reaction, what made Elsa throw her head back and what made her bite her lip. What made her turn her head and moan softly, what made her arms strain until the headboard was groaning, what made the flush in her face deepen, where she trembled the hardest when Anna repeatedly slowed just enough to deny her, and what – more than anything – made those blue eyes flutter open and meet her own gaze.

“You're killing me,” Elsa whimpered. Her voice was low and breathy in an entirely different way now, and Anna found that more alluring than she did even the hazy look in her eyes or the rapid rise and fall of her chest or the way she just looked so incredibly, attractively _flushed_ , but that still sounded like it was leading up to a 'stop', so she did. “No! God, _please_ don't st-- that wasn't what I m— nh!” The pale head abruptly dropped back down when Anna raked her nails over Elsa's hip and sucked hard at the inside of her thigh again, because _Christ_ , if Elsa was going to be _begging_ , then she had to do something or she'd just outright explode.

“Okay,” she murmured against the fresh mark when it no longer felt like she was five heartbeats from orgasm without even touching herself. “Okay – I'm not stopping,” she promised, and kissed the bruise in exchange for a faint moan that had her toes curling. “Go on.”

“I... I need- _uhn!_ ” The hoarse gasp came when Anna easily slid two fingers inside her and curled them sharply. “ _God_ , please just...” A long mewl this time, with a slender, smooth leg curling around her back and Elsa's shoulders bunching as her arms tensed. “ _Fuck!_ ” That was new. “ _Please_ , Anna... let me c- ah!”

“Soon,” she promised, and used her thumbs to gently part the slick flesh before running her tongue though the shimmering wetness in a single, hard swipe that had Elsa's hips bucking and her voice breaking halfway through a cry. She pushed a little further, but not much – just until she could see Elsa's stomach rippling, could feel her thighs trembling under her hands and the firm press of a bare heel into her own, lower back, and could hear the continuous sound of soft, helpless little half-moans that the blonde tried to muffle against her own arm, but which were still more than enough to make Anna's head swim.

“Elsa.” Anna replaced her mouth with her fingers, and traced wide, slow circles while lifting herself up enough for her to be able to bite lightly at the skin above the other woman's pubic bone. It took a few more attempts before she could see those blue eyes – dark, heavily lidded and so hazy and lost that Anna had to press her own hips into the mattress just get some small amount of relief – but when she _could_ see them, Anna licked her lips, ducked her head again and husked out a single, low: “ _Now._ ”

And Elsa _shattered._ She didn't buck or even cry out – she just _shook_ under Anna's hold and gave a series of high gasps where each one was longer and more hoarse than the last, with her back warping and her chest rising ever higher towards the ceiling and her hands tightening around the headboard until her knuckles turned white and the tendons in her arms and shoulders stood out in vivid relief. And Anna held her there for as long as she could, until the smooth thighs under her hands were shaking, until there was a hand slipping into her hair and tugging feebly, and until she could see the faintest trace of tears on flushed cheeks.

She took her time moving back _up_ Elsa's body, too. Enough time that the other woman could wipe her eyes and regain some measure of composure, though the kiss she was pulled into when she'd made it to Elsa's sternum and the blonde weakly pushed herself up to meet her still tasted very much of emotion and trembling lips.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't going to give this up. Not if she could help it.

“You're going to be the death of me,” Elsa accused breathlessly when their bodies were parallel again, and Anna chuckled when she settled comfortably half on top of the blonde and nuzzled the side of her neck.

“ _Le petit mort_ ,” she murmured around a very tasty patch of skin while her hand traced the curve of Elsa's hip, and grinned at the sudden rush of delighted laughter next to her own ear.

“That's French,” was the wry reminder, with gentle fingers sliding warmly over her back and lips brushing against her temple. “But certainly appropriate. One more like that and it may just end up being the real thing.”

“Aww.” Anna lazily hoisted herself back on to her hands and knees, and tried for a pout that ended up becoming a smirk – not that she cared. “Does that mean I shouldn't ask what happened to your little friend from earlier?”

“ _Little?_ ” The look in those eyes was an interesting cross between fondness, mock-outrage and distinct mischief. Elsa, she realized, was distracting her again, but that was okay. “I don't recall hearing any complaints about the size, though I do remember something along the lines of--” And here, the _total and utter tease_ bit her lip and _whimpered_ – soft and long and high-pitched, and okay, so she was imitating Anna, but this was _Elsa_ , and the sound alone was enough to rob Anna of the ability to even _think_ for several seconds.

“That's really not fair,” she choked out almost as one word when her head finally stopped spinning, and then frowned at the very satisfied look that was currently being aimed her way. “Stop smirking.”

“I'll stop smirking when you stop being entirely too cute for your own good.” The blue eyes were getting closer as Elsa lifted herself onto her elbows, and Anna's lips parted easily for a slow, soft kiss. “What you can do to me really should be illegal – or at the very least heavily regulated.”

There was a part of Anna that wanted to laugh at that, but it was handily overpowered by the part that was entirely too preoccupied with the sound of Elsa's voice, which moved closer and closer to her ear right alongside those lips until it was all that she _could_ hear other than her own, roaring heartbeat. It was soft and seductive and _very_ effective, and when Elsa slid backwards on the mattress and one warm hand grasped her hip and tugged, she followed much like she would a siren's song.

“Sound does a lot to you, doesn't it?” Elsa wondered when she had her back against the headboard of the bed and Anna was straddling her thighs.

“Y-yeah.” Formulating a reply was a little difficult when there were slow touches trailing the length of her spine and heated lips in the valley of her breasts, but Anna was trying because trust should be repaid with trust. “I, um, kinda have a thing for voices.” The faint sting of nails over the curve of her rear made her hips jerk unevenly, and her fingers tightened on Elsa's shoulders. “And, uh... languages.”

“Is that so?” The pale head lifted until she could see the rising heat in those blue eyes, not to mention the slow, almost lazy smile on Elsa's lips before she leaned in. “Then I wonder what would happen if I--”

“Oh, _fuck..._ ” The sound of that voice felt as if it was practically _inside_ her now; low and smooth and warm like molten honey when it washed over her skin in the wake of Elsa's heated breath. Some of the words she understood ('want', 'beautiful', 'so good'), most of them she didn't, but just hearing them in _that voice_ had her entire body responding with more force than she'd ever imagined. Anna was gasping and mewling and frantically curling her fingers around the top of the headboard so the force of her grip wouldn't leave finger-shaped bruises on that beautiful skin, and Elsa wasn't even _touching her_. Only then she _was_ , and the intensity in her voice deepened with every thrust and twist of her fingers until Anna was helplessly grinding into her hand and almost _weeping_ with pleasure.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, and when there was the abrupt, firm press of a thumb and another word that Elsa maybe didn't think she _would_ understand (' _mine_ '), she was, in a very far off way, grateful for the secure hold around her waist, because her entire world effectively exploded and she _swore_ she saw stars. But Elsa didn't stop, and Anna's perception narrowed to that husky voice and the feeling of those fingers driving into her still-clenching body at an almost punishing pace, until the coil in her belly was so tightly wound that she lost contact with all senses other than hearing and touch.

Anna's second release left her clawing at the headboard and sobbing into Elsa's shoulder, and she teetered on the brink of unconsciousness for such a long moment that she wasn't entirely sure if she actually passed out or not. She just shivered at the soothing stroke of fingers over her back and lips against her skin while she waited for her body to stop trembling, and it was probably a good thing that Elsa was leaning against something, because Anna was about as limp as a wet noodle and had lost all ability to hold herself upright. All she _could_ do was breathe, and even that was taking some effort.

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered on an uneven exhale when she'd regained enough of her mental faculties to speak.

“Elsa Bianchi, actually,” was the smugly satisfied comment against the side of her face, followed by a low laugh when Anna gave one bare shoulder a very shaky and decidedly uncoordinated swat.

“Shush, you smartass,” she groused into Elsa's neck, but still smiled at the grin she could feel against her own skin. “Be a good pillow.”

There was a soft chuckle, and the touch of warm lips to the base of her jaw. “Yes, Ma'am.”

Anna wasn't sure how much more time had passed when they'd managed to tire each other out, but it was enough that the sky outside the large windows was slowly brightening, and since Elsa was currently on her back and Anna curled into her side facing those windows, she was afforded the rare opportunity of watching the sun come up from what seemed to be the very top of a Manhattan high-rise. Elsa, however, was a lot more fascinating, so Anna spent the time watching the slow movement of shadow and not-quite-light over her exposed skin, and stroked the pad of her thumb over the hand that still held her own.

“Elsa?”

“Hm?” The voice was low with lazy contentment, and the fingers in her grasp twitched. “What?”

“I don't want this to be a one-time thing,” she admitted, and pressed her face into the pale hair when she felt the ribs under her arm expand sharply. “I want to see where it can go. It feels too good not to, y'know?”

“I know.” Her hand was moved, and then soft lips were pressing a firm, lingering kiss to her knuckles. “Believe me, I know.”

Anna pressed closer, because it was either that or declare her undying love for the poor woman right this very moment, and that would be a whole new level of U-Haul jokes that she really wasn't willing to inspire. Besides which: “I mean, not right now,” she tried to explain, and closed her eyes when she felt Elsa's fingers trail over her forearm. “Because I really don't want to mess this up and I kinda need to make sure that I'm completely over my ex to have at least a fighting chance at that--” And shit _,_ why was she getting nervous _now_ , of all times? “--so it'll probably take a while before I can actually ask you out but I _definitely_ want to do that – for, I dunno, coffee or a movie or just getting mugged by pigeons in Central Park, which sounds totally stupid now that I think about it so maybe not that but-- mm!”

God, she'd barely even noticed Elsa turning to begin with, but right now it was all but impossible _not_ to. She was so close that Anna was drowning in the scent of her skin and the taste of her lips, and all she could do was pull her closer and dig her fingers into that smooth back while she groaned into Elsa's mouth. And she really had to remember to breathe because that was important, if also pretty damn secondary when she suddenly had this gorgeous, naked blonde all up close and personal.

“Uh...” When the kiss ended, it took Anna a few seconds to get her head on straight, and while she did finally manage that much, she was still utterly unable to shove down her blush at the look of almost tender amusement in those blue eyes. “So, really, all I wanted to ask was if I could have your phone number.” The abrupt giggle made her sigh and roll her eyes. “Yeah, so I'm a dork. Yuk it up.”

“You're wonderful.” Soft, smiling lips touched a gentle kiss to her forehead. “And you're very welcome to my phone number, though you could always test yourself and see if you could find it by my address,” Elsa teased. “You certainly know where I live.”

“Funny.” Anna squeezed her a little tighter, and smiled at the resulting chuckle. “For all I know, we could be on Mars right now. The only thing I remember seeing the entire way here is the way your ass looked in that dress.” Elsa was outright laughing at this point, and maybe Anna's grin was just a tiny bit giddy and a whole lot of goofy when she nosed her enough for the blue eyes to open – and then waggled her eyebrows. “ _Ciao, bella._ ”

From the looks of it, Elsa almost choked on her own amusement. “Your accent is deplorable,” she commented, though her tone and her smile and the look in her eyes were all unmistakably warm – as was the hand that settled on Anna's cheek.

“ _I_ haven't had thirteen years to work on it,” Anna pointed out reasonably, and allowed herself to be temporarily silenced by a soft kiss.

“It isn't morning yet,” Elsa whispered, and there were tingles spreading rapidly over Anna's skin when she was nudged onto her back and a smooth, strong thigh slipped between her own and pressed up, while a warm, tantalizingly bare body settled on top of her. “And if I don't get to see you for a while, I very much want to make the most of tonight.”

Well, not so temporarily silenced, then. But that, Anna decided as she curled her fingers behind Elsa's neck and tugged her down more firmly, was definitely a plan she could get behind.

 


End file.
